


Hell of a Hangover

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [79]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Tony is the Micheal Sword, Tumblr, but he's not taking any of Zachariah's bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt: A character of your choice wakes up in the Angel "green room" with ZAchariah pestering them to say yes to Micheal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell of a Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:I liked that one :3 I can't think of any prompts right now, give me a moment... A character of your choice finds themselves suddenly in the "green room" of the angels, where Zackariah attempts to convince them to say yes to Michael. How do they react? That character must say the words bunnies, boring, and balloon. ~Your Lovely Otter
> 
> (This took a while… I’m going avengers, because I haven’t done an Avengers one yet)

Tony Stark woke up to find himself in a very luxurious hotel room, and   
his first thought was " _Where am I, and what the hell did I drink if I_  
 _can’t remember how I got here_ " followed immediately by " _Who the hell is_  
 _that_ ”

"That" referred to a short balding man who grinned dangerously at him,   
introduced himself as Zachariah, and then went into a 10 minute rant   
about how the world was ending and Micheal needed a vessel to stop   
Lucifer (whatever the hell that means), ending it with “And you, Tony   
Stark, have been chosen… all you have to do is say yes."

At which point Tony just stared and said “Well fuck, whatever I drank,   
I’m never drinking it again"


End file.
